Nurarihyon No mago Fullmetal Alchemist crossover
by TanyaLuvsRikuo
Summary: Hope you enjoy it! More Nurarihyon heavily based
1. Chapter 1

Hello mina-san! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all will enjoy it. The first chapter is pretty short but don't worry, there will be a hell lot more to come once I'm done with the other chapters.

Characters so far:

Tanya:My own fictional character that got stuck in an unfamiliar area(Actually its by YamidaKaruske in fanfiction but gave it to me)

Rikuo(Nurarihyon no mago):Fufu you all know who he is

Edward Elric:(FMA)I did not write his name in yet but I'm sure you will know who he is in the story

I do not own Edward or Rikuo, they are from their respective owners

-Tanya

Tanya wandered around cluelessly as she walked around the unfamiliar area. "How…did I get here?" She asked herself as she wondered at the unfamiliar forest. The air, smell and the atmosphere….an unpleasant one. She had been with her friends one moment and suddenly transported here the next.

And as if that was not bad enough, a sudden rain of blood splattered onto the grass. Immediately she looked up, her face wrinkled into a frown. A hideous creature had been smashed onto the ground, a red devil like being covered with even more red(blood). Tanya stared in agape as she saw the creature's breathe quickening then coming to a full stop. She stared at it with a dreaded face just, looking.

Tanya bent down to the creature, though hideous it did not seem in the least harmful. Just then, coming from a tree came flying down another figure. Tanya braced herself as it reached forward to her.

Smash! It came down, the grass blades flittered and flew off. Tanya lessened her gaze as she saw the real thing. A golden haired boy with gold eyes and what it seems to be a metal arm. He gave a glare at her hissing "Are you chimera as well?" _Huh? C-c-himera? Is something wrong with his eyes? Do I have a goat and lion head and a snake's tail? _She thought.

-Rikuo

Rikuo sighed as he stared down from his roof in the black night sky. "Master!" Tsurara called to him, climbing up. "Any more news?" He asked. Tsurara nodded, "Five more have fallen victim to a mysterious attacker."She said, looking away with a disturbed face. Rikuo looked at Tsurara with a frown, "I wonder what kind of youkai had been doing all this,what for?"

"Master, it appears to be human."Rikuo stared at Tsurara in agape, "H-human?" He dragged. The yuki onna just nodded. "An omnyoji?"

"I doubt it master, he does not even look Japanese."

"No way…."Rikuo frowned, he stood up and took his sword, "Tsurara, follow me. I must protect both youkai and humans."

"Yes master,"Tsurara smiled, "I shall follow you."

The two jumped off the roof heading towards Ukiyoe forest.


	2. Chapter 2 Tanya vs Edward

Tanya-

"The hell!" Tanya screamed as she sped up to the trees. She scanned the area below. Scared Worried and daunt, Tanya tried her best to keep herself calm and composed but how could she? When a blonde maniac was trying to kill her?

The girl was bloodied everywhere, scars all over her hands and legs, **deep** scars. How could she keep up at the rate at she was going?

Whoosh! The tree's branches began to twist and turn reaching out to stab Tanya, within a heartbeat she bent over and jumped down only to find that one of the branches had pierced her left shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Tanya reached the ground and tore out the branch while trying to contain the scream from pain.

As the blood trickled down her shoulder, the footsteps sounded closer and closer, so close that she finally saw the figure standing in front of her. She glared at the metal-armed with disgust.  
>"What do you want? Who are you?" She hissed angrily . The blonde held his hands up ready to clap.<p>

"Since you are going to die anyway, I'll tell you. I am Edward Elric."

As Edward clapped, snow swirled around shivering Edward to the bone. The snow circled around him slowly freezing , grabbing Edward .

It had seemed that the snow had come from Tanya's hand.

"So you are a chimera…"Edward stuttered from the cold.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I am not a chimera as you say, I am a girl with the power of snow. First of all I don't even know where I am. Also, don't bother about waiting for the ice to melt, even the sun would not be able to."

Edward looked at her in dismay "You too? The same happened to me. I attacked everything from confusion. Sorry."

Tanya looked at him with pity _So he's the same huh?_ Tanya thought _I should let him go then….._

"You're kinda reckless though…"Tanya told him. In a split second, the ice dispersed letting Edward go.

"Thanks." Edward said. Tanya smiled at him.

But that was all for a short while as a sharp gray blade pierced through her stomach.

Blood was spat from Tanya's mouth. "You-" She shouted angrily. "Sorry,"Edward said, looking reluctantly, "Chimera's have special powers because of alchemy transmutation. I should put them out of misery."

_I thought…. I told you I am not a chimera…..how could you. _Tanya told him in her mind.

As more blood poured from Tanya, the sakura petals flittered arpund the forest.

Tanya could feel herself being carried by a mysterious man wearing a kimono .

He had stunning features, a beautiful face, long white hair standing up with black patterns at the bottom of his hair and cold red eyes that made Tanya blush uncontrollably. "Go to sleep for now alright?" He soothed gently, "Don't worry, this man will be dealt with." Tanya nodded and closed her tired eyes.

Rikuo-

That man was Rikuo, night Rikuo. He brought Tanya to Tsurara . "Get her treated,"He told Tsurara "She might not be able to hold much. So be quick."

Tsurara nodded and carried Tanya on her back. "I will master, your kindness never seizes to amaze me. Good luck." She smiled blushing a bit then disappearing with a trace of a few snowflakes.

Rikuo smiled back at her then turned to Edward. "So you are the mysterious killer huh?" He sneered in rage, grabbing his sword nearing it to his face.

Edward felt the huge aura eroding from the mysterious man. "You look like a big shot." Edward stammered abit. "Looks like this one while have to take awhile."

Two had a stare down clearly shouting from their eyes as the battle was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Rikuo vs Edward

**Hey everyone! Chapter three is here! Its still going to be short though -_-III. Hope you like it and don't mind about how Edward is now. Oh and I'm adding Tsurara Oikakawa as one of the main charcters. **

-Rikuo

Rikuo trusted the back of nenekirimaru onto Edward. Missing, Edward turned around grabbing hold of the sword with a slide. Rikuo backed off with a disturbed glare on his face.

Edward stared at Rikuo with a killing intent, "You're much easier than I thought."He said "Now that I have your sword, you're defenceless." Rikuo did not flinch at all "I was trying to go easy on you using Nenekirimaru but it seems that you want to die. You're worse than a youkai." Rikuo sneered.

Rikuo grabbed Takimaru and slashed the back of it against Edward's right arm, snatching away Nenekirimaru. "Nenekirimaru only cuts through youkai, and you're human."

"You may go soft on me but I won't."

Slash! Edwards right arm bit into nenekirimaru. Immediatley, Rikuo stabbed Takimaru onto Edward's stomach. Edward bit his lip, clapping his hands together.

The ground swirled around like snakes trying to swallow Rikuo. Instinctively, Rikuo sliced through the circling earth. Distracted, Edward trusted his metal blade onto Rikuo's chest. Crimson deep red blood flew off from it. Rikuo drew back staggering.

_...huff...huff...Whoever this guy is, he sure has amazing reflexes..._Thought Rikuo wiping the blood from his sword. Rikuo gripped onto Takimaru lunging forward. With ease, Edward just moved away a few steps. "What can you do in that condition huh?"Edward said hitting Rikuo's back with his right shoulder.

Rikuo coughed up blood, his face landing onto the ground. "What can you do?"Edward repeated.

Coughing a bit more, Rikuo kneeled smilling.

"Fear."

Rikuo calmed down and cleared his mind.

"Meikyoshisui."

At that moment, everything went black in Edward's eye. Edward had to trust in feeling and hearing, in a swift moment, he sped towards Rikuo giving another bloody wound this time on his back.

Immediatelty, Rikuo conjured another move while containing the pain.

"Ougi Meikyo Shisui Sakura."

From a large red Sakazuki cup, Rikuo blew into it creating ambitious blue flames engulfing all in its path. The flames captured Edward without letting go. "Sheesh,"Rikuo groaned, scratching his head "I wasn't planning on using this since it was a forest but you gave me no choice."

Suddenly, water splashed into the forest including Edward.

Rikuo turned around, "Kappa."He said as he saw one of his comrades in front of him effortlessly putting out the fire with one hand. "Waka,"The kappa said, "Tsurara told me to come to your aid but it seems you were trying to destroy the forest." "Whatever."Rikuo said scratching his head."

"Anyway you need to get treated." Kappa told Rikuo, "I'm fi-" Rikuo argued till he suddenly dropped onto the floor, clenching his chest in pain. "Waka!"Kappa said rushing to Rikuo's side. "I told you I'm fine, its just a cut, a **long** one."Rikuo said, shoving Kappa away.

Across them laid Edward sleeping soundly, he escaped only achieving a few burns. Rikuo looked at him with a disturbed face.

_That hostile presence is gone..._Thought Rikuo,_ now it feels like this is another person..._

"You managed to fight off a human."Said kappa, staring at the blonde on the ground. "Yeah," Rikuo sighed, "It was hard that's for sure, I dislike hurting humans."

"So what do you plan on doing waka?" Kappa asked. "Get him treated at home," Said Rikuo closing his eyes " I need answers. Keep him contained till then, he's dangerous."

-Tsurara

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"Tsurara screamed, "WAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAA!What happened to you? Also...WHY DID YOU BRING THAT **MONSTER** OF A **HUMAN** INTO OUR HOUSEHOLD!"

"Calmed down, Tsurara."Rikuo said, patting Tsurara's head "You won't be in charge of containing that person, you'll treat my wounds instead." Tsurara blushed immediately "Alright." She said following Rikuo to his room.

"So how is that girl who was that guy's victim?"Rikuo asked. "She barely made it. Thanks to Zen-sama, her life is in no danger, seriously injured though." Tsurara replied.

"Is that so?"


	4. Chapter 4 Tanya in the Nura Clan Househo

Hello mina! I'm am sooooooooooooooo sorry, I am a week behind yet I haven't even start the next chapter yet. The World's best idiot is in town!(Me) To make matters worst, this chapter has NOTHING interesting at all just dialogue, still hope you like it though, tried how many days to accomplish one useless chapter...lll I hate myself indeed...Kejoro will be in here for a little while, same with Tsurara-chan and Kubinashi.

Recalling all the unfortunate series of events, Tanya woke up with a scream followed by a sharp excruciating pain that clouded her mind.

"KYAAA!"Tanya screamed. She realised was wearing a Japanese yukata.

"Woah!" A neck less guy jumped. "Haha, I see you're awake."He then smiled.

Upon seeing the missing neck from the blond man, Tanya screamed placing her hand at his direction. At that moment, snow circled out of her hand engulfing the man turning him literally into a snowman. "Z-z-z-ombie..."She stammered in fear, placing her hands close to her chest.

"Woah!" A slightly calm and reassuring voice said, "You alright?"

A boy with brown hair and eyes and glasses walked towards Tanya. Tanya turned around in fear only to gain another stabbing pain that left her on her knees clenching her chest.

"Easy now!"The brown haired boy continued as he went to her side. Immediately ,Tanya checked every part of his body carefully before heaving a side of relief.

"Good...You're not a zombie..."She gasped for air."Haha no I'm not."He giggled, patting Tanya on her back softly. "Pfft!"A sound came from the snowman, "You can hardly breathe in there!" A head gasped, popping out of the snowman "I am so glad Yuki Onna doesn't do such things!"

"Haha!"The brown haired boy laughed, "Kubinashi, you have a point there."

"Eeeh!"Tanya shouted in panic sliding back "Help me!"She continued, tugging onto the brown haired boy's kimono. "Don't worry," He told Tanya, "He's my servant."

Tanya nodded and slowly let go of the kimono blushing more as she let go more."H-hi...I'm Tanya..Tanya Snowlock.."She introduced looking away.

The boy turned to her and put his hand in front of her, "Nice to meet you," He smiled "I'm Rikuo, Nura Rikuo."

The two shook hands and immediately it was clear that a friendship was formed. Half the time, Tanya kept looking away thinking:_He's____so____cute!_

"Um..."Said Tanya to Rikuo, "Yeah? What is it?" He replied. "Do I have a purpose to you?"She asked. Rikuo's expression couldn't be read at first but later turned into a smile.

"You're pretty smart."

"There are things I need to confirm with you but for the time being your safety comes first. When I first saw you in Ukiyoe forest, I knew you were special. Are you a youkai?"Rikuo asked.

Immediately, Tanya gave a big, thick slap across his left cheek. "The last person who asked me something like that almost got me killed! I'm not taking any chances!"She went back in fear.

Rikuo's hair suddenly grew into a long white and black mane, his scarlet red eyes soiled Tanya blushing in embarrassment. He grabbed her arm and went forward to her making her blush even more.

-Rikuo

"That was not very nice,"He said annoyed, "Good thing it's night time, its easier to handle this during the night. Just answer me if you're a youkai, you don't have to be afraid, my form right now is my youkai one."

"L-l-l-let...g-g-o.."Tanya continued to stammer. "Or else..."

"Or else what?"Rikuo said, just looking at Tanya's face trying to show who's the dominant one

,"You should answer me simple and fast."

Tanya felt a chill down her spine, she felt afraid of the man but at the same time liked him. "I am...not a youkai..."She replied him softly, "I don't even know what that is. I...am a girl who can create snow and ice from my hand but that's all..."

Rikuo soften his gaze and let go of Tanya's hand. "Right."He said in a loud tone, "Do you remember who attacked you? What was he like?"

"Well,"She said, breaking it into a cough, "He was blond, had a metal arm...and had a really scary aura around him..." The more she said made her more frightened of them. Rikuo stared at her for a brief moment, then stood up grabbing Tanya's hand pulling her up.

"H-hey..."Tanya said, slightly startled. "Wh-where are you taking me?"

The man just ignored her and pulled her out of the room.

Kejoro was just heading towards the room Rikuo and Tanya previously with a set of bandages. "I hope that poor girl is alright,"She said to herself as she walked through the corridor, "That girl has so many wounds from one guy..."

Just then, Rikuo rushed past over Kejoro giving her quite a shock. "Eh?"She said to herself as she saw the two walking away, "Eh? Waka and the girl? Why is he in his night form?Why is he holding her hand? Then these bandages..."

Tanya-

"Hey!"Tanya said, trying to keep up with Rikuo's pace, "Where are you taking me? Could you let go abit more? It hurts..." But the black and white haired man continued to ignore her.

They went into a room, Tanya gasped in fear. I the room was two...monks(?) And the same boy who tried to kill her sleeping soundly. Forgetting the pain and fear of Rikuo, she tugged behind him shaking.

"Hey,"Rikuo said turning his head to her, "Forget his face, his aura, what's it like?" Tanya looked at the boy( I don't see how that's how to forget his face though...lll) Tanya began to realise that the aura in front of him right now, was not at all scary, but passionate, easygoing and somehow made her feel at ease.

"He feels different..." Tanya told Rikuo with a disturbed face. "Same feeling." The man replied. "Its kind. Unlike that time when he attacked you huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wait," Tanya continued, "How did you know it was this guy?" "Well, I saved him from you obviously and I defeated him as well. He is held from suspicion of killing mulitiple youkais in my clan."

"I see..."Tanya replied. "Somehow I still feel scared of him..." "Well of course, "Rikuo replied her, " Scars take a long time to heal, besides, yours are far from fully recovering yours." Tanya began to like Rikuo as his tone began gentler and gentler.

"Somehow..."RIkuo said, looking kind of annoyed, "He won't wake up...what a heavy sleeper..."

Tsurara-

Tsurara finally finished her daily chores and was ready to help her master. Things were as busy as ever. She knew that Tanya was awake. She also knew by now that Rikuo would have probably be in the 'prisoner's' room trying to find answers.

Tsurara opened the door to find the with shock. There at the side was Rikuo grabbing onto Tanya's hand tightly while their face was close to each other.(Ps, probably Tsurara's worst nightmare)


	5. Chapter 5 Bandages

**Hello :D Sorry, due to time constraint and many other obstructions I could not continue my fanfic in time but fear not I'll still try to continue TEEHEE. I'm getting all these complaints...I'm sorry, if you don't I'd recommend you don't read it. ^^**

**Also, I'm not the FMA fan I used to be so there's alot of things I forgot so seriously forgive muah...lll**

**Oh and this chapter might not make sense because I have no idea what I'm doing...**

-Tsurara

Flabbergasted and furious, Tsurara blew ice onto Tanya but nothing happened. Tsurara twitched, _Why didn't anything happen?_ She thought as she saw the blond girl unscathed.

Rikuo threw Tanya onto the floor. "W-what are you doing?!" Tanya asked full of shock. "You need to change your bandages!" Rikuo tried to explain.

"Then why are **you **trying to change them?!"

"Well that's because...er...er...why AM I doing?"

"You're being an idiot." A simple answer came. It was certain that the pretty yuki onna was furious.

At that moment the situation turned akward.

"Tsurara...erm...why don't you change her bandages? Sorry, I saw the blood so..."

All Tsurara did was sigh, she grabbed the bandages and brought Tanya back to her room. Rikuo gave a quick glance to the two girls then headed back to his room to think.

As the yuki onna dressed the snow girl's wounds, she began to inspect Tanya with many questions. "Why didn't my ice affect you?"

"Er...because I can control snow?"

"You're a yuki onna?"

"No I'm not a...y-y-youkai."

Tsurara twitched "Why stutter from that word?"

"That word is the reason I'm so confused, I don't even know how or why I'm here..." Tanya said, kneeling.

Tsurara sighed yet again but she got ready with the new set of bandages and fixed Tanya up.

At Amestris...

Winry stood at the phone, she was constantly sighing,worried. She was waiting for an answer from the inn Edward was currently in but it proved to her that it was to no use,he wasn't answering anytime soon.

She led a big sigh as she left the phone as she was about to put down the phone till answer came, her bright blue lit up almost immediately, it was Al.

"Winry,"

"Yeah Al?"

"I can't find Ed."


	6. Chapter 6

**So erm sup :I yeah…..it's been a looooong time since I posted…Sorry…. I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for the time. And FYI, this story is more heavily set in the Nurarihyon world if you haven't already noticed so sorry FMA fans . still trying to muster as much fma information in my deformed brain as I can. I hope all of this makes sense to you soon~**

-Amestris

Winry grew silent for a moment, her eyes as vast as an ocean. "W-what do mean you can't find him?" She stammered, shock enveloping her.

"Ed and I were doing our usual, chasing down criminals," Al replied, "The target was a murderer for killing people who made chimeras as well as the chimeras themselves. We chased for a long time but then suddenly a transmutation circle was activated under the two and sucked them in….I've been searching for hours but I'm having no leads so far."

Winry held disbelief, her emotions getting the better of her. Before Alphonse could continue the mechanic had already hung up. Alphonse sighed, wishing he had had a better hold of the situation. He looked up to the dark starry sky from his window hoping the best for Ed on the other side.

Just then, a knock on his door came. He opened to see the unforgettable man with black hair and eyes. "Sorry, it's kinda late and I decided to drop by." The colonel apologized, "But me dropping by means we're gonna do something. I know how to find Ed."

-Ukiyoe

Tsurara decided to stay with her patient for awhile, seeing she had already finished all her chores. It was the perfect opportunity to inspect the girl Rikuo had taken an interest in. The cyan haired girl walked close to Tanya inspecting every inch of the girl. The blond girl just stared at her cluelessly, wondering what the Yuki onna was doing.

Tsurara shot a glare onto Tanya with eyes as fierce as tiger. "I don't see how you're special in any way." She muttered, envy chocking her voice "You're no different from me besides the yellow hair." The blonde girl blinked at the yuki onna curiously.

"Don't give me that blur look."Tsurara grumbled as she pouted at the blond, "Rikuo-sama has taken an interest in you." Tanya, with eyes still as blank as a wall blinked at the yuki onna. The slight mention Rikuo painted her cheeks red and made Tsurara flush even redder with annoyance.

"He has?" Tanya asked, burying her face into her scarf. Tsurara eyed Tanya, feeling at her limit. Her essence consumed the room in ice but it did little to faze Tanya. However, it peaked Tanya's interest as she speculated the presence of frost around her. She looked at everything carefully, inspecting every detail of the ice surrounding the room.

"Beautiful…."Tanya murmured. Tsurara's eyes glittered as the comment surprised her. Tanya turned to Tsurara with a smile "Your ice is so pretty, I can see the little patterns in them." Tsurara never took notice of her ice in any other way than an aid to Rikuo. Seeing how someone appreciated the frozen haven she created surprised her and a little….maybe more than a little…made her feel happy.

Tanya pushed off her hands from the floor and tried to stand but within a step away the girl staggered down with fits and coughs. Instinctively, Tsurara rushed over to help the girl up. "You're still not well enough to be up on your own!" She breathed "That wound on your stomach will reopen if you force yourself and move around too much. Don't hesitate for me and everyone else to aid you."

Tanya's face flushed a bit. Surprised within a few hours, the very type of creatures that scarred her deeply have helped her back on her feet. She appreciated the words and smiled with her pale lips.

"Thank you."

…

Rikuo sheathed his sword back as the dead creature fell behind him.

It bore a long snout with horns at the back of his neck. It's wings torn and tattered yet sharp and deadly however too small to carry it's weight in flight. It's legs, strong and hooved.

Rikuo stared down sceptically at the creature, not sure if it was a youkai due to its different aura from usual youkai. He didn't even know if it had fear or not. The man kept his face unreadable as he went forward to take a closer look. He twisted his brows and wrinkles formed on his forehead. He could not decide what the creature was and decided to leave it as it is.

As he approached the exit of the forest, a shatter of lighting flashed behind him. Rikuo immediately turned around, his hand holding tightly to the hilt of nenekirimaru. He broke into a snap as a creature leapt up from the ground.

"Still won't stay dead huh?" The man muttered, allowing himself to be in a comfortable position. The creature growled, snorting out billows of smoke from his nostrils. It stomped its hooves violently, seemingly ignorant of its bleeding side. It charged towards Rikuo with much speed. Rikuo side stepped from the creature before swerving back and slicing one of it's shoulders. The creature fell back. Again for a moment it was silent, but then rose again.

The white haired man's brow tilted sceptically, this time sheathing nenekirimaru. It was didn't appear alive nor did it appear dead. It was however still a nuisance and the leader of the hyakki yako needed to deal with it.


End file.
